Shared Heart
by Blue rose water
Summary: The war is over, Rukia is now happy with Ichigo. But what happends when he does the unthinkable to her. Will a certain espada steel her heart? And whats this about the Hogyoku still being inside of her? Rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach, the manga only belongs to who ever created it! And that is most defiantly not me! The only thing I own is the story! Other than that please enjoy!

The rain was everywhere, all she saw was the wet droplets falling around her. It fell onto her shinigami robes soaking her to the bone. Her hair was slick against her forehead, her body was numb. One word came to her mind "_Alone"_ she laughed harshly that word seemed so fitting right now. She was alone, all alone… She was useless, her family hated her, her best friend betrayed her, and now the one person who she loved had crushed the last part of her heart that she had left. Tears blurred her vision as she went over the memory of what happened.

**Flashback **

"Rukia, I love you, I don't care about the shinigami rules. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you are the only one for me." Ichigo looked at Rukia his brown eyes looking into hers with so much fierceness that she had to look away, not being able to hold his gaze.

"Ichigo…." Rukia started to say her voice cracking with regret.

"Rukia, I love you. Please, I can't live without you!" Ichigo said grabbing her arms and beginning to shake her slightly.

"Ichigo… I… I don't think I can love again…. Especially after what happed… Last time I loved it ended up in disaster." Rukia said still looking at the ground.

"Rukia if you are talking about Kaien Shiba that wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done other than to do what you did! On top of that you never even really gave romance a chance! You could never have a physical relationship with him, since he was married." Ichigo said. "Please Rukia, please give love another chance."

Rukia bit her bottom lip, it was true. She and Kaien never had a romantic relationship; in fact there relationship never had gone past a Big brother and little sister scenario. Despite all the rumors about them having an affair together, his wife treated her wonderfully, she was Rukia's idol, the ideal woman that Rukia deemed to become like. The love Kaien and his wife had for each other was that of legend. Even through out all the rumors and even when he gave Rukia his undivided attention while training her. Kaien's wife never had a single doubt in her husband and his love for her. In fact it seemed that there was nothing in the world that could separate those two, especially not some silly affair. No Rukia was a Kuchiki, if not by blood then by heart. She could and would never lower herself to becoming someone's mistress, her honor and pride would never allow it. Especially Kaien and his wife, she loved them both too much to even think of such a possibility of doing such a thing to them.

"Rukia….." Ichigo said starting to lower his face down to hers his eyes becoming half lidded. Rukia looked up at him her eyes wide, she was frozen. Just then Ichigo's lips met hers, Rukia stood stock still not knowing what to do, her emotions going wild, until Ichigo pulled away. "Won't you give us a chance?"

Rukia smiled up at Ichigo her purple eyes deep pools of all the unsaid emotion that she was feeling. "I..I'll… Give us a try." She said, she truly believed she loved Ichigo, but in all truth she was simply afraid of being hurt.

Ichigo almost as if reading her mind held her tighter, "I swear Rukia I will never betray you. I will protect you and be there for you forever."

After that there relationship didn't get to build very much, due to the fact that Orihime soon was kidnapped by Aizen after words. Rukia and Ichigo never really told anyone about there relationship. Rukia didn't really think about that fact, after all they had a lot on there plate, with the war and Orihime, she just didn't think they had enough time to make the announcement yet and that after all of this was done they would make it public.

**End of flashback **

Rukia let out a harsh laugh again, what a fool she had been. She had completely fallen for his act. She had been an idiot used in his ploy. She sunk to her knees and pointed her face to the sky, she opened her mouth. Maybe to cry she didn't know. But when she opened her mouth all that came out was an animalistic roar / scream. She didn't know how long she sat there making that loud noise, all that she knew was that when she was done she collapsed right there under the pouring rain. She lay on her side her arms in front of her curled to her body. Her legs curled into her body, she was egested, no tears, no crying and bearing her heart out, just the numb silence only disturbed by the small pitter-patter of the droplets on the ground. She closed her eyes and tried to forget, tried to erase the images, but they just came back laughing in her face sneering at her foolishness, cursing her weakness. She screamed…..

**Flashback **

They had saved Orihime and Aizen was dead. After getting everything all straightened out again, life was slowly returning back to normal for the substitute shinigami and all his friends. Rukia and soul society were also getting straightened out again. Things were still far form perfect but it was a little more bearable. Rukia was assigned to Karakure Town again. She was over joyed with the news. She had shunpoed to the gate so she could get to Ichigo as fast as she could. Her big brother Byakuya had rented an apartment for her stay in the real world. He had been more than angry and mortified at the knowledge that she had been staying in the substitute shinigami Ichigo's closet. He immediately against Rukia's requests and words that the closet wasn't so bad that he had to go to all the trouble in order to rent her an apartment. Rukia sighed when she found out her brother had gone against her wishes and rented the apartment anyways. She knew that she probably wouldn't use the apartment but just stay at Ichigo's, but she dident tell her brother that, she had a feeling that such words would not go over well with him.

Rukia could barley contain her self finally the day was here, after being separated from him for so long, she was heading back to Ichigo! Rukia ran through the gate as fast as her legs would carry her. She arrived in Karakure town and immediately shunpoed to Urahara's shop to pick up her gigai. When she got there everyone was waiting for her outside the shop. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, even Ishida was there smiling at her. It had been so long since she had visited that once they felt her retsu they all ran to the shop, everyone was glad to see her. Rukia stopped a yard in front of the shop. Ichigo ran towards her picked her up, and spun her around in a circle. He then lowered her down to his face and proceeded to kiss her. Rukia was as red as a tomato at this point and looked up to see everyone's surprised faces staring at them.

"Ichigo you idiot!" Rukia proceeded to kick Ichigo in the gut, but was blushing like mad and slightly smiling.

"Oy! Midget that hurt!" Ichigo yelled doubled over. Rukia ignored him and proceeded over to the stunned group.

"Orihime, Chad, Ishida Ive missed you all very much." She said smiling.

Chad was the first one to snap out of it with a grunt the gentle giant reached over and patted her head. Ishida was next, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose he smirked and said on how he was just worried since he felt a shinigami near by and was coming to defeat them, and would have if it hadn't been her. He pretended to act annoyed and board, but deep down you could tell that he was quite happy to see Rukia as well. Finally Orihime came up and smiled at Rukia, she said on how she was over joyed to see her again and wanted to know how long she was staying so she could try out some of her new grape jelly and tuna soup. Rukia smiled and nodded, though deep down she was contemplating a way to stay in the human world and not eat Orihime's cooking. Once Rukia got her gigai they all headed to an ice cream shop that had just opened up. Ichigo had immediately clamed the seat next to Rukia and began to try to eat her cookies and cream flavored ice cream once he was done with his own. Rukia was yelling at him to stop and was trying to push him away while eating as fast as she could. This resulted in brain freeze and Rukia crumpled on the ground moaning while Ichigo laughed and ate the rest of her ice cream. After that the group separated to go there different ways Ichigo gave Rukia a kiss as every one was leaving. Rukia punched him again and turned to her friends to say goodbye, for a second Rukia thought she saw something flash in Orihime's eyes but it was gone just as fast as it had come and was replaced by her smiling face.

Rukia sighed it had been a month since she had arrived; she was at her new apartment taking a shower. Even though Isshin called her his daughter, she did not like taking up space and mooching off of them when she had such a fine apartment waiting for her. It just seemed to selfish, the thought of making Isshin take care of her even though she had a place to live. So she made up a new dramatic story for Isshin that she had just won an apartment from a contest she had entered. After many tears Isshin went on to say on how happy he was for her, and that no matter what there house was open for her when she needed it. He even went as far as to give her a house key saying that she should stop by and not bother with knocking since she was part of the family. Rukia gladly excepted and was planning to visit the Kurosaki home very soon. She had gone over for dinner a few times but Yuzu had begged her to have a sleep over so, Rukia thought that today would be the best time to give it a try. She was going over tonight to see if today would be a good day for there sleep over to take place.

Rukia whipped the sweat off her forehead tonight had been a horrible night. Hollows seemed to decide that this was the night for coming to the human world. Rukia had lost count after slaying 20 hollows; they had been relatively weak and low grade. But what worried her was why they were here. Something had to be attracting them. This many hollows just didn't pop up out of no where for any reason. They had to have had some motivation, but what? Rukia was egested; her body was about to give out on her, she started running to Ichigo's house. His house was closer than her apartment and one night in his closet wouldn't hurt, after all Isshin did give her a key. He wouldn't mind if she stopped over for the night. As Rukia got closer she noticed that Ichigo's retsu was fluctuating weirdly. He was horrible as covering his retsu, this always helped Rukia detect where he was. She shunpoed as fast as she could to the Kurosaki house she was a block away when she saw that Isshin's car was out of its drive way. Rukia was puzzled at fist and a little worried, when she immediately remembered that Karin had a soccer tournament tonight and Isshin and Yuzu always went to cheer her on. She gave a sigh of relief they at least were safe. Rukia looked up to see Ichigo's bed room light on, his curtains were shut, but his retsu was going wild. She quickly unlocked the door not bothering to shut it behind her, running up the stairs as fast as she could, her earlier egesting forgotten.

Rukia ran up the stairs Ichigo's door becoming closer and closer. She put her ear to his door only to freeze at what she heard. Ichigo was moaning, but he didn't sound in pain, she then heard another voice moaning along with his it sounded just like Orihime. Rukia lived a sheltered life, thanks to Byakuya but she did know what those noises meant and was well taught on the subject of mating and reproduction. Since the Kuchiki clan expected her to one day marry a noble man and produce and offspring. It was horrible Rukia couldn't take her ear away form the door. She wanted to run, but felt like her feat where glued to the ground.

Orihime's voice could be heard through the door, she was on the verge of screaming. "Ichigo who is the best? Who do you love?"

Ichigo moaned he hadn't noticed Rukia was there on the other die of the door, to absorbed to notice her retsu, Ichigo yelled out, "You Orihime! You are the best! No one but you!"

A evil smirk could be heard in Orihime's voice , "But what about Rukia?"

Ichigo groaned and the bed springs squeaking became louder, "She doesn't matter right now, all that matters is you."

Tears were flowing down Rukias face now, she ran out of the House crying. She didn't know where she was heading, but it was going to be far away as possible. Back in the room Orihime gave a large smile, she had felt Rukia's retsu and had known who had been behind the door, she would never forgive Rukia for taking her Ichigo. But that didn't matter any more, Ichigo was hers now, all hers.

**End of Flash Back **

Rukia laid there, lost in her own thoughts and memories. She just wanted to disappear right there and never wake up again. She slowly began to close her eyes when she felt a… a… Retsu? Another Shinigami? No! Not a shinigami! A hollow! A powerful one at that, and it was right infornt of her! Rukia quickly looked up, her body numb from laying in the rain. In front of her was an Arrancar, he was leaning on a tree! Her eyes grew wide, she began to panic. In her state there was no way she could fight, her exhaustion was catching up to her and with her body numb body she couldn't even hold Sode no shirayuki properly. She closed her eyes waiting for death, but it never came. She opened her eyes again to see the arrancar looking at her. She looked back at him, his eyes were green and impassive, his face betrayed nothing, but he was panting slightly. She opened her mouth to speak when she felt another hollow behind her. It was a lowly hollow it had the shape of a snake its mask glaring at her, not an arrankar, but just as deadly to her right now in her condition. But she was too weak and surprised to do anything as the hollow headed towards her. Just then there was a quick movement and the Hollow behind her was cut in half. Rukia was to stunned to do anything she just watched as the arrankar that she had been looking at earlier held his dripping sword. He then turned to look at her again his face not reviling anything as he stared at her.

"W-Why…." Rukia said starting to get to her feet. The green eyed arrankar silently stood before her almost as if studying her. Upon closer inspection Rukia saw that he was missing an arm and a leg they had grown back but were thin and unstable. It looked like he had sticks for limbs, his body was covered in numerous cuts and were bleeding everywhere. His cloths were no longer white but red and barely on him his pants were ripped beyond recognition and he had no shirt to speak of. He was as white as snow. He suddenly fell to his knees, blood spurting out of his mouth. He coughed and looked at her again blood pouring out of his mouth in a small river. He reached his hand out to her, but pulled back and clutched his chest as he went into another coughing spasm, more blood flowing form his mouth with each cough. Rukia didn't know what to do. She wanted to run towards him, her motherly protective instinct wanted her to run to him. But he was an arrankar, the worst enemies of soul society.

"But not any more, Aizen is dead after all. He is just a regular hollow except stronger at this point. He no longer has any ties to Aizen and his empire." Sode no shirayuki's soft voice whispered in Rukia's head. Rukia shook her head, "I highly doubt soul society will see it the same way…" She thought back.

She looked up again when the arrankar made a noise close to a hissing sound. Her eyes widened again he was fading, his body turning into dust. He didn't say anything as his body began to disintegrate, he just watched her. Rukia couldn't help it; he had saved her after all, just to die right in front of her. Her motherly instincts won she began to walk towards him as fast as her numb legs would allow. He was going fast she new she had to hurry… she began a stumbling run towards him. When she reached him only his head and shoulders were left and those were quickly going as well. She ran up to touch his face but her hands grasped empty air, she had been to late…..

Rukia felt a sense of loss, though she didn't know why. It wasn't as if she new the arrancar, in fact even at Hueco Mundo she hadn't seen him. So why did she feel so sad? Rukia started heading home, she couldn't think straight her body was shutting down, and her mind was on the verge of shattering. All that she new was that she needed to get out of the rain and into the warmth of dry cloths and a bed. She stumbled into the door of her apartment, not even bothering to take her shoes off she headed into the direction of the bed room. A bath could wait for tomorrow, after all she had just spent a very long time in the rain, it was kind of like a bath. She changed into warm cloths, and dropped like a stone onto the bed, she immediately slipped of into a deep sleep. Her dreams were full of green eyes and ice…..

The next day Rukia woke up the next morning feeling horrible. She had gone to bed with damp hair that night before and now she felt like she had caught a cold. She felt like burring her self under the covers and just forgetting that she had ever woken up in the first place. But she had school, and Ichigo would be angry if she missed school just because she was tired…. Ichigo…. Rukia bolted up right as she remembered all the things form last night. Ichigo's betrayal, the arrancars appearance, and the way she had laid out I the rain… She groaned, and covered her head with the blanket, forget school, she was felling a bit under the weather today. But at this point there was no way for her to go back to bed now, not with all that was going on in her head. Rukia stretched and got out of bed her bones cracking and popping back into place. Yawning and wiping the sleep and tears form her eyes she walked towards the bathroom. She undressed and took a _HOT _bath, after yesterday she was done with cold water for a while. She got out and headed for the towel that was in front of the bathroom mirror. When she got to the towel she looked up to see her reflection and screamed.

The arrancar form last night looked back at her from the mirror his eyes also wide. Rukia was frozen string at the mirror, she touched her face, the arrancar just stood still not repeating the action. She turned around and saw no one else behind her. She turned back to the mirror and reached out to touch the surface. Glass the surface was most defiantly a mirror…

"What is going on?" Rukia said out loud to herself.

"I was hoping that you could tell me the answer to that." The arrancar said, his mouth moved, she could hear his voice just like she could Sode no shirayuki's it sounded like it was coming from the same place Sode no Shirayiki's did, which was somewhere form her soul/ mind.

Rukia once again screamed, "Did you just talk! You're a figment of my imagination! You can't talk!" It was true Rukia had thought that she was just having a nervous break down and was going to dismiss it as such, until he spoke that is.

"Well apparently I'm not, and yes I do posses the ability to speak." The arrancar said looking slightly annoyed.

"But my mirror… You… What are you doing here!" She yelled glaring at what should be her reflection.

"Do you think I would be here if I knew pitiful Shinigami?" The arrancar sighed almost as if he was in pain.

"Well I don't know arrancar maybe I just thought you might know since _you _are the one looking at me form _my _mirror in _my_ bathroom, where _my reflection_ should be! Rukia sighed she was getting nowhere with this, she had to go talk to someone about this, but who? Ichigo and Orihime were out of the question, Ishida didn't really care for her troubles, and Chad probably wouldn't be able to do anything. Just then she thought of Urahara. Yes! Of course! That was the perfect answer! Urahara might know what to do! She began to walk out of the bathroom, when she heard the arrancar talking again.

"Planning on going somewhere?" He asked emotionlessly

"Why, yes actually I plan to get this mess straightened up! What's it to you?" Rukia asked getting a little fed up with the arrancar.

"It does concern me actually, considering this is also a mess for me as well. But my real question was if you were planning to go out like that." He said in a monotone voice.

Rukia was puzzled, what did he mean, like what? She then looked down and realized that she had not had a chance to wrap the towel around her, before the arrancar had popped up. Her face turned tomato red as she realized that she had been talking to the arrancar while naked. She quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her waist as fast as she could.

"Pervert!" She said blushing a shade even darker.

"I'm not the one who was undressed during a conversation. On top of that I'm not interested in what little things your body has to offer." He said still emotionlessly as before. (Though he would never admit it she did have a nice figure, her breasts were small true, but they matched perfectly with her dainty and petite figure. Making her perfectly proportioned and also immediately making up for her lack of chest area.)

Rukia was furious! Not only had he looked at her naked this whole time without saying anything! But then he decided to comment on her chest size! She wanted to smash his face in! If only his face was not in the mirror where if she punched she would be sure to suffer the consequences of glass shards in her skin. She turned and ran out of the bathroom as fast as could and grabbed her cloths and dresses in record time.

"Stupid arrancar!" Rukia said out loud to herself.

"Your one to talk." A monotone voice said in her head.

Rukia screamed and looked around, no one was there. She began to wonder if she really was going crazy.

"Your not going crazy. Not that I care, in fact you may very well be, it's just that I would hate for you to dismiss my presence as a simple figure of my imagination. When in fact I am quite real." Said the voice of the strange arrancar that had been in her mirror.

Rukia gripped her head looked at the floor about to break out into another scream when she heard a knock at the door. She looked out the window to see her neighbor, it seems that they had herd her scream, and were worried about her. After a lot of apologizing and making up a story about seeing a mouse on the ground and screaming Rukia closed the door and sighed.

"Well that was point less." The arrancars voice said.

"Yah well people from the human world are queer that way." Rukia said without thinking. How ever she quickly slapped her hands over her mouth and started mentally yelling at her self for talking to the arrancer. If he was even real. That was it she had to get help. She walked out of her apartment and headed to Urahara's shop.

Once she arrived Urahara was already there outside waiting for her. He had felt her nervous and frantic retsu all the way from his shop.

"To what do I owe this visit dear Rukia?" He asked smiling.

"I need your held with something." She said motioning inside the shop.

After they got inside Rukia sat down and straightened her shirt. Urahara went himself to get her tea, he felt that she wouldn't feel comfortable around any one else at the moment. When he arrived back he waited for Rukia to drink the tea he had set out, she grimaced. In all truth he was a bit shocked, he had prepared Rukia's favorite tea, she never disliked the taste. H wondered if she was feeling sick. In real life though the arrancer didn't like the taste and Rukia felt his dislike making her dislike it was well.

"Rukia what is wrong with you?" Urahara asked a little concern sneaking into his voice.

Rukia sighed it was time this is what she had come for after all. "I need your help, you see I have a little problem. I will show it to you but you have to promise not to scream or tell anyone.

Urahara raised an eyebrow, now he was truly interested. "You have my word Rukia."

"Do you have a mirror?" Rukia aksed.

A few seconds later he arrived with a circular hand mirror. "Here you go."

Rukia took a deep breath and motioned Urahara to stand behind her. When he took the position behind her she picked up the mirror and placed it in front of her face.

He gasped and quickly backed away from the mirror Rukia was holding. Instead of her reflection there was an arrancar! "Rukia how did this happen!"

Rukia explained all that had happened starting form meeting the hollow in the rain to where she was sitting now.

Urahara stroked his chin. "I have a theory, but you may not exactly like it…"

Rukia looked up sharply. "What type of Theory?" she demanded.

"Well you see as you know you once had the Hogokyu In your body. The Hogokyu is what Aizen used to make arrancars. The stone stayed so long inside your body that it may have slightly merged with your soul. Even though Aizen removed it, chances are that some of it remained inside your body, unable to be removed. How much remained in you is still a mystery, but depending on the amount that was left you yourself could become stronger than any shinigami known to soul society. In fact since the other half of the hogokyu was destroyed, you could say your body its self has become the new stone. You are the hogokyu now." Urahara said.

"Ok so what does that have to do with my situation now?" Rukia asked trying to connect the dots.

"Waite I'm not done. As I mentioned before the Hogokye was used to rebirth Hollows into arrancar. Arrancar and hollows will be attracted to you, like moths to lights. You are like their mother and creator, in a strange kind of way. They will feel the need to protect you and sometimes in some cases mate and produce off spring with you at the same time. You are now the life giver to them. Even if it's unconsciously they will flock to you. They will come to you and follow you even through death. I even will go as far as to say that you will be able to produce offspring with an arrancar, if you were ever to choose to. As for the arrancar that is with you now. In a way you have become a vizard, except instead of the hollow coming from your own body you have adopted an arrancar as you hollow, not apart of you, yet at the same time apart of you. He has merged with you soul in order to save himself, he unconsciously did it, without meaning to he has become a fatal part of your life.

"Waite so what your saying is that our souls are merged?" Rukia asked trying not to let her voice shake.

"That's impossible, even if what you say about her is true, our souls are too different to merge. One would engulf the other and leave nothing behind!" The arrancar said.

"This would be true in a normal sense but considering that Rukia is becoming more like the Hogokye that gave you life. It would make sense that her soul would be a little altered as well." Urahara said.

"So what am I going to do now? Once soul society finds out that I'm a _"queen"_ of hollows there going to probably try to kill me again. Rukia said horror filling in her face.

"Actually…. In all truth I don't think they will…." Urahara said.

Rukia looked up. "What?"

"Well you see the Hogokye affects soul reapers as much as hollows. You see the real reason I made that stone in the first place was actually to help soul reaper women conceive…." Urahara said a faint blush coating his cheeks.

The hollows eyes widened and Rukia just stared in disbelief for the first time since they had found out they were merged together by one soul they both agreed on one thought. _'What'_.

Urahara seemed to notice there confusion and added. "Well you see me and Yoruichi were actually planning to get married before I was banned from soul society. But she was deemed to be baron, and could never have kids. Yoruichi Shihoin is from a noble clan and the fact that she couldn't have an heir was an alarming problem… In fact the reason why Soi- Fon is so attached to her is because it was decided a long time ago, that she would be the one to give an heir to the Shihoin family if Yoruichi was unable to. Due to her great love and respect for Yoruichi she agreed. But as it turns out I came along and turned there whole world upside down, that's actually part of the reason she hates me so much, In her opinion I ruined her greatest chance to be bound to Yoruichi forever. But that is besides the point. As I was saying I came along and asked for Yoruichi's hand in marriage, the Shihoin family were not happy about it me being a commoner and all, but no one else from a noble clan would take a baron bride. So they made me a deal, if I could make a sure promise that Yoruichi would conceive a child if she married me then I could have her as my bride. So I put all my time and work into making the most powerful conceiving agent in the after life. I had finally made it, in the shape of a stone! But as It turns out I was banned before Yoruichi was able to get a hold of it. In all truth it was a good thing that she hadn't. In order to make the stone I had used several hollow shinigami soul parts for the stone. They were not harmed, or at least the shinigami weren't…. But it was a outcome that I had never seen before. The stone controlled all of soul societies birth rates. In other words the stone could bring a still born to life and help any women conceive that so much as touched it. So it Yoruichi had absorbed it she would have died the power would have been to great for her, so in a way me being banished was a blessing in disguise. But don't worry they wont kill you, if they did all children that had ever been born or conceived in soul society would die, and all women would become baron. True you may think that that's not that bad considering that there are people coming in from the living world all the time, but there chances of producing offspring with high spiritual pressure would be close to 1% out of 100% and that's per district. Shinigami have a better chance at producing other shinigami than that of anormal soul in soul society. Killing you would practically destroy soul society. So you should be safe, at least for now." Urahara said.

Rukia's brow furrowed, "Waite if Yoruichi couldn't absorb the stone without dying, then how did I….."

"You see Rukia that is what makes you so amazing. In all truth you should have died when the Hogokye was absorbed into your body, which in fact was my first hope that you would absorb the stone and then take part of its power to the grave with you, making the stone weak enough to be destroyed. But instead you did the exact opposite and the stone actually intensified in power while residing in you. Yes Rukia I do see the evil glair you're giving me, and it's true I do deserve it. I knew perfectly well that the stone could have killed you. When I had found out about you giving your powers to Ichigo I immediately took the opportunity. I had my selfish reasons, I knew that you would be executed and had hoped that the Hogokye would be destroyed in the process. But look at if from my point of view, I had a powerful weapon that everyone was after and a girl that had dropped into my lap and seemed to provide all the answers in the world. What else was I suppose to do? Of course that does not excuse my actions, but I did send Ichigo over to save you right? I opened the gate and let everyone in, I myself would have gone in but….. Well I'm still banned apparently. (He remembered on how the gate rejected him the first time he tried to touch it.) So all in all I think I made up for my sin at least a little bit." Urahara said in a cheerful voice.

"Really… Is that what you think? That you could get off almost killing me for scot free?" Rukia's voice had turned dangerous and her retsu had turned ominous.

"_C-Come now R-Rukia no n-need to get h-has_ty…." Urahara said shaking in fear.

The mirror in Rukia's hand shattered into a million pieces all over the floor from the foce of her retsu. She gritted her teeth and a low growling sound could be heard imitating from her throat.

Later when Yoruichi was entering the shop she saw Rukia waling out looking more than livid. When she went inside she saw a bloodied Urahara, his cloths ripped to shreds, both of his eyes were black and he had an assortment of large bruises and deep gashes lining his body. He was out cold on the floor, low moans could be heard coming from his throat. Yoruichi's eyes widened and she started to look around for and enemy strong enough to hurt Urahara like this, but she was nothing, the only person who had been here was Rukia. But she couldn't have done this….. Could she?

**Rukia's POV**

The nerve! How could he do that to her and just think that he could get off scot free? What did he take her for! Some push over! Though she makes look petite she wasn't at all weak. She felt another low growl imitating from her throat.

"Hey not to complain, but could you please calm down? Your making it hail and snow at the same time in here and though it may not bother your Zanpakuto Sode no shirayuki, It's a rather harsh change from Hueco mundo." The arrancar said in his mone tone voice.

Rukia was surprised; he could see her inner world? Then again it made sense; after all he was merged with her after all.

"Waite how do you know Sode no shirayuki's name?" Rukia asked.

"What do you mean the ice women told me, when she first saw me she was so surprised that she let out a snow blizzard." He said.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense…. Hey it just occurd to me, you know my name and my zanpakuto's name yet I don't know yours." Rukia said.

"So what of it." He said seeming almost board.

"What do you mean what of it! Your apart of me now and you ask what of it! Of course I need to know your name!" Rukia said getting a little angry.

"Hey, the snow is starting again. Well if it will make you stop, my name is Ulquiorra." He said.

"Very well then Ulquiorra, I'm hungry what do you say to some food." Rukia said smiling.

Ulquiorra was stunned at the change of topic, but after hearing her he felt his own hunger awaken, feeling exactly what she was feeling of course. Rukia could sense his hunger as well and smiled wider.

"Its official then! I know just what to get!" She said a lot more cheerful than before.

"Oh and what would that be?" Ulquiorra was usually not this curious but he couldent help it, he was interested if only slightly at what this shinigami ate, and what she would feed him in the process.

"It's a surprise! I can't tell you!" She replied starting to walk toward there destination. Ulquiorra sighed and leaned against a ice pillar that was apart of Rukia's inside world and waited for them to arrive at the "Surprise place".

"Where here!" Rukia said her face beaming. She opened the shop door as the bell jingled and bought this strange soft looking mush on top of a strange cone shape object.

"What is that?" Ulquiorra said slightly disgusted at the appearance of the mush.

"Its Ice cream! Cookie dough to be exact. Now I know it doesn't look that appetizing at first but the taste is a whole different matter all together!" She said starting to put the cone up to her lips. But she stopped mid way and laughed. You don't have to make such a disgusted face. Rukia was sitting at the shops window and could see Ulquiorra in the reflection of the glass.

"It's not my fault that the "food" looks like some type of paste that was scraped off the floor." Ulquiorra said trying to hold back the disgust from his voice.

"Your goanna eat those words once you taste it." Rukia said

"Its impossible to eat words, and I highly doubt that it could possibly taste good." He replied.

Rukia just smirked and brought the ice cream up to her mouth taking a long slow lick. Ulquiorra flinched, he felt the strangest sensation. Like a shiver up his spine, and a wonderful tingly feeling in his mouth. It was the sweetest and creamiest thing he had ever tasted. (Not that he would ever admit it.) He immediately wanted more, but held back not letting any of his emotions show.

"So how is it?" Rukia smirked at the emotionless Ulquiorra.

"I'm hungry and I guess there could be worse foods that you could have given me, this will have to suffice for now." He said in a board tone. Rukia wasn't fooled and gave and small laugh.

Just then the bell jingled and Rukia looked up to see Ichigo and Orihime sit at another table at the other side of the room. She saw Ichigo lean over and kiss Orihime, as they both sat down laughing. They had not seen her or sensed her yet, Rukia began to sneak out of the shop and had almost made it, but right at that moment the shop keeper just had to yell.

"Hey miss you forgot your phone!" The elderly man said holding it out to her.

Ichigo and Orihime turned and saw Rukia. She quickly grabbed her phone and ran out the door as fast as her gigi would allow her. She had heard Ichigo yell her name and a chair falling backwards along with Orihime's voice begging him to stay, but she was long gone from that shop now. Rukia you coward! Why did you just run like that! You should have stayed and confronted him! Rukia scolded herself mentally.

"Whats wrong?" a male voice asked.

Rukia flinched she had forgotten about Ulquiorra. "Sorry about that, I'll be sure to buy another ice cream cone."

Ulquiorra was silent; he didn't know what to say. He was a hollow; feelings were something foreign to him. Sure there were simple feelings that a hollow had like pain, lust, anger, and some times a little bit of caring for there companions if they were close, but that in its self was rare. Feelings such as love, broken hearted, grief, and emotional pain were completely new to him. He didn't understand what was going on with the female, but he did know it revolved around the orange headed kid. The same kid who had defeated him at Hueco Mundo. He thought he had been dead, but in fact he had wandered inbetween the rift, he was called by some force that he had no control of and found him self in the rain with a shinigami at his feet, he had been only half couscous and had acted on instinct to protect the thing that had called him. After that all went black, that was of course before he knew that this little Shinigami was the Hogokye, after finding that out all of this made sense. But what really worried him was the fact that he was told that the women's soul was becoming more compatible with his own… Yet he couldent help but wonder if it was the other way around, what if she had the ability to make hollows have a more compatible soul wit hers? After all he was supposto be devoid of feeling, yet he was beginning to feel… Just then there was a shout, Rukia spun around to see orange spiky hair running towards her…

Well there you go! I hope to get some reviews at least. It's my very first Bleach fan fiction, so be nice! No mean comments! Only constructive criticism! But really though tell me what you think! Should I continue? Should I just stop here?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach, the manga only belongs to who ever created it! And that is most

Defiantly not me! The only thing I own is the story! Other than that please enjoy!

Rukia's heart stopped when she spotted the orange spiky hair heading her way. Her body went numb she couldn't move from her spot, it was like everything was happening In slow motion. She watched as Ichigo got closer and closer, she could see the whites of his eyes, it was then that her body seemed to wake up. She quickly turned and began to run again, she got a few feet before a hand wrapped around her upper arm. Rukia held back a shriek as she was yanked back. She was pulled with such force that it felt like her arm was almost yanked completely out of its socket. Ichigo held Rukia's arm in a vice like grip, they both stood there panting, Rukia still had not moved and her back was still facing Ichigo. Finally Ichigo spun Rukia around to face him. He grabbed her other arm with his other hand and held her there.

"Rukia its not what it looks like…." He began to say.

"Ichigo _**Let. Me. Go.**_" Rukia said her voice holding no emotion.

"Rukia please, let me explain Orihime she was feeling so depressed after being saved from Aizen, that she asked me to take her out to ice cream, we have been doing this for the past couple months, its sort of like a mental therapy for her. She had been crying earlier today, and she had seemed so miserable that I just gave her a small kiss on the forehead. There is nothing what so ever going on between us!" Ichigo said as fast as he could.

"Really…? So it was all a misunderstanding?" Rukia said looking down at his chest, a shadow covering her eyes.

"Yes of course it is! I love you! No one else!" Ichigo said relived that Rukia was now calm.

Rukia let out a harsh laugh, Ichigo looked at her confused. She raised her hand and gripped his arm to the point where her nails were drawing blood. "You liar…."

"Huh? Oy, Rukia what are you saying?" Ichigo laughed nervously his voice shaking slightly.

"What do you take me for? A foolish shinigami that knows nothing about the human world or relationships? Someone who can be easily led on and be used? Is that what you think? Hmm?" Rukia said a shadow still covering her face so Ichigo couldn't see her expression.

"Of course not Rukia! I would never think that." Ichigo said tightening the hold on her arms to the point that it was almost painful.

"STOP IT! Stop lying to me! I know very well that the kiss between you and Orihime was not on the cheek! I'm not an idiot! Although I may have been foolish for falling for someone like you!" Rukia yelled.

"Rukia listen to what you're saying! You don't know what your implying! Here all you need to do is rest! Yah, rest you'll be back to normal in no time, all you need is some sleep!" Ichigo said pulling her in the direction of his house roughly while tryingto convince himself that Rukia was just tired and needed some rest. When she would be back to normal, right? Right?

"Let go Ichigo! Let go of me!" Rukia said yanking her arm that Ichigo held and digging her legs into the ground. She started to claw his arm with her free hand when all of a sudden there was a green and black light that came from her free palm and the sound of a voice inside the back of her head.

"Cero" Ulquiorra's voice resonated in her mind.

Rukia was too stunned to do anything, she stood there eyes wide as she looked at the gigantic wide stretched crater that the Cero had made. Ichigo was lying on the ground passed out from the force of the blow. Usually he would have been fine and such a blow would have not affected him in the least bit. But he had not expected to receive a cero from Rukia of all people. So in the end it resulted in him taking a direct hit at a very close range, it really hadn't hurt him all that much it was the equivalent to a good punch to the average person. But sometimes all it took was a good hard punch to knock someone out. Rukia started to walk towards Ichigo's body. She was a little worried that he was seriously hurt.

"Don't concern yourself with his well being, I used only 5% out of a 100% of my cero power on him. He has taken harder from me on Hueco Mundo and he managed to live through that. In fact that cero shouldn't have affected him like that at all if he hadn't been so close." Ulquiorra's impassive voice said.

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked still a little unsure herself but then she saw Ichigo's chest move and she felt better, after a closer look It also was reviled that there was no blood. (As angry as she was she didn't have to explain to Karin and Yuzu that she accidently killed there big brother.)

Rukia was just about to nudge him with her foot when she heard a scream. She looked up to see a red head female running towards her. "Just great….. Exactly what I need…" she thought to herself.

"Ichigo!" Orihime screamed as she ran closer she yelled the words that made her hair clip turn into a weapon. (I cant figure out how to spell the word that Orihime yells when ever she summons the little fairy people from her hair clips.) Rukia was thrown back by the force of Orihime's attack, not being ready for it. She hit the wall hard and spit up a little blood. She immediately got back up though. She looked at Orihime who was now clutching Ichigo's body. She was sobbing her eyes out, and screaming for Ichigo not to die.

"Orihime.." Rukia reached out to touch her.

"Stay away! Don't touch me or Ichigo!" Orihime screamed.

"He is alive and will wake up very soon." Rukia said straightening back up and lowering her arm to her side again.

"Just go away! Go away and never come back!" Orihime screamed her grip on Ichigo tightened with each word.

Rukia sighed, she turned and began to walk away there was no point in fighting Orihime. Just then she heard a whooshing sound and Orihime's voice. Rukia dodged the attack and quickly swallowed a soul pill. Orihime's face was the pure picture of furry as tears ran down her cheeks and she once again attacked Rukia. Rukia this time in soul form ran at Orihime and began to draw her sword. She dodged yet another one of Orihime's attacks, cutting through it with her sword and quickly shunpoed behind her. Rukia then took the hilt of her sword and swung at Orihime. It hit Orihime in the back of her head causing her to fall. Orihime was not the strongest of the group and with her powers mainly falling into the healing category; her attacks were not very strong. She never told any one this and in all truth never really had to, but when she used her attacking method it really drained her beyond belief. She fell fast and landed out cold with little to say or think towards Rukia.

Rukia looked down at Orihime's still body, a mixture of several different emotions were swirling inside of her. What she saw was not the girl swallowed in her own rage and lying in the dirt defeated. No what she saw was her old friend who was smiling at her holding out one of her new food creations trying to get her to eat it. She saw Orihime's warm smile, her sad eyes when she found out what happened to her brother, her determined face when Rukia was forced into soul mode by one of the bounts during battle. She saw the happy laughing face when they went to the beach together, the peaceful face of when they had to camp outside and slept next to each other because there wasn't enough blankets. She saw Orihimes face smiling at her and calling her name, but then that faded and in its place showed a new face it was Orihime except she was screaming her eyes full of rage tears falling down her face her hands out calling her attack. Where was her friend? Where did she go? Why was she replaced by this monster? Then Rukia walked over to Ichigo's still form.

"Its all your fault!" She screamed raising a leg and kicking Ichigo in the stomach. "If only you hadn't played with us both!" Rukia kept kicking Ichigo's body. "Why! Why! Why couldn't you just be happy with one of us! I would have been happy if you just told me that you wanted to end it! Instead you went off and played with our hearts! Not only was ripping out my own heart not good enough for you! You had to take my best friend away form me as well! I should have never given you my power! I should have never let you save me from soul society! I should have never kissed you!" At this point Rukia had tears falling down her face, she gave Ichigo one last kick before sinking to her knees. "I should have never fallen in love with you!" The last sentence came out as a scream/roar. "I…. I… I am so pathetic…." Rukia laughed to herself.

"Your very strange…." Ulquiorra's voice could be heard.

Rukia jumped she had forgotten that he was there.

"Humans in general alive or dead, your all so strange. So driven by your emotions that you turn on one another, you even turn on your selves. It really is pathetic in a way." Ulquiorra's voice said.

Rukia in all truth didn't know what to say to that. "Well that may be true, but in the end if we weren't driven by our emotions we wouldn't become as strong as we are. We wouldn't have any reason to live….. that's just what we are…."

"Hmmm…. I will probably never understand." Ulquiorra's stoic voice said.

"Tell me Ulquiorra, what is your reason for living? Do have nothing driving you on?" Rukia said looking towards the sky.

"My purpose was to serve Aizen and help him conquer the world this was all of the Arrancar's purposes." He said.

"But Aizen is dead. So you can no longer live for him" Rukia said.

"Yes, so as instinct would have it, my reason for living would be to now protect our new queen. She is the new reason for all remaining Arrancar living. She is now our new purpose and life." Ulquiorra said his voice never betraying a hint of emotion.

"I…I'm…I'm guessing that this queen of yours would be the one with the Hogyoku in her body correct?" Rukia asked still looking at the sky as if it heald all the answers in the world.

There was a long silence before Ulquiorra's answered. "You are correct."

Rukia let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. It was honestly a lot to take in, the fact that she was now considered a queen to Arrancar. Was in itsown way too scary to express.

Rukia began to put her sword into its sheath when she noticed that the sword she was holding was not her own. She quickly dropped/ threw the sword onto the ground and let out a shriek.

"What are you doing you useless women?" Ulquiorra's voice could be heard. "Why are you throwing me on the ground?"

"Throwing you…? Waite what?" Rukia looked down at the sword. It was white just like her original but it's hilt was way to different. Upon closer inspection Rukia saw that she had two sheaths now. One held Shodo no shirayuki while the other sheath was empty. "Waite so your telling me that that sword is you?"

"Rukia It truly Is him, he even has his own inner world. Though he cant access it yet it is there. For now he is in my inner world, the only way for his own to open up is if you two train together and begin to understand each other." Shodo no shirayuki's voice could be heard.

Rukia was speechless, in all truth what do you say in a situation like this one.

"Well women are you going to pick me up any time soon or am I going to just lie here?" Uliquiorra was still a little annoyed at being thrown.

"Ah, sorry!" Rukia quickly scrambled to pick up the discarded sword. She held it out at an arm's length awkwardly her index finger and thumb pinching the blade, not really sure what to do with it Rukia was torn on whether to put it back into its sheath or to _"accidently drop it"_.

"Stop holding me like that. I'm not some sort of bug. Hurry up and put me back into my sheath."

Rukia slowly and maybe just a little bit reluctantly placed the blade into the second sheath by her hip. It was when the weight of the new sword settled onto her thigh that the reality of the situation fell down on her. She stared at the new sword and then at Orihime's and Ichigo's still bodies.

"Its best not to dwell on it. Come Rukia it's time to leave the past behind." Shodo no shirayuki's tone gave no room for argument, and in all truth Rukia was not planning on arguing about it at all.

"Yah your right… Lets go…" Rukia went back to her Gigi and left only looking back once. Rukia was not only leaving behind the people who hurt her but her old life as well. She turned around to get one look at what once was. Turning her head forward again Rukia took one step forward and then another step, until she was running. "Time to look forward toward the future, there's no going back now."

I am so sorry for the delay! Please forgive me! I lost my USB that had all of my stories in it and on top of that school had been a killer. I hope you enjoy this chapter and expect more to come! Also Review, Review, Review! Please?

Un


	3. Chapter 3

Rukia woke up her mouth extremely dry. "Ughhh….." she had just woken up and looked at the alarm clock it was 3:00am. "To early for this…" She mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Clearly, why are you awake? Surely it is early enough that even you're small Shinigami brain can figure that out surely?" Ulquiorra's voice could be heard through out the room.

"You'd think that after admitting that I'm his queen and new reason to live he would stop insulting me….." Rukia mumbled grumpily as she made her way to the kitchen. She began to fill up a glass of water as her mind drifted of. It had been a week since her encounter with Ichigo and Orihime. She had not gone to school or out of her apartment since the incident. Well ok she had gone out once or twice in order to get rid of hollows and buy the necessities such as food, toiletries, the every day human movie (fascinating thing really, who new that humans could make such amazing things like a box that talks!) and so on…. But she would stay in the house as much as possible. Rukia smirked at the memory of when she first showed Ulquiorra what a T.V. was. The memory was still fresh in her mind.

_**Flashback**_

"What is that thing and why are you wasting our time getting it?" Ulquiorra's voice could be heard.

"Humans call it a DVD." Rukia was browsing through the collection that the store sold.

"A….DVD?... What on earth is that? Clearly it is not useful. That little bit of plastic couldn't protect you from a bug no less an attack." Ulquiorra said.

"Its not a weapon! Well, I guess it could be…..(Rukia was remembering the time Orihime made her watch a chick flick. She barely made it out alive.) You put it inside a T.V. and then it plays a movie that you can watch." Rukia answerd back looking in a different part of the store now.

"A…T.V.?... Speak normal women you're not making sense!" Ulquiorra sounded slightly annoyed now.

Rukia sighed now understanding how Ichigo must have felt when he had to explain it to her. "A T.V. is a type of metal box with glass in the front of it, you put in the DVD and look at the glass soon the glass shows moving pictures that you watch. That is what a T.V. is"

"That sounds stupid and boring." He stated bluntly.

"Hey you're the one who said that you were board in the first place so we came here to get a movie! Now help me find one and stop complaining!"

They had finally settled on one called "Iron Man" though Rukia wanted to get "Alice in wonder land" After all there was a bunny in it! But nooooo… Ulquiorra had to go and say that he didn't want to watch a boring stupid movie that she had only wanted to see because of a rabbit!

Well in the end we had finally gotten a movie and went home, I made some popcorn with extra butter.

"Whats that?" Ulquiorra sounded once again doubtful.

"Its popcorn!" Ever since she heard that Ulquiorra had never tasted real food (well unless you counted the plain food that Aizen used to give him….) she had made it her mission to introduce him to any type of food that she could.

"It looks yellow…. Did someone urinate on it?" Ulquiorra asked sounding once again disgusted.

"Ewww… gross! Really Ulquiorra, did you have to say that?" Rukia looked a little green around the edges.

"You have yet to answer my question. Did someone urinate on them?" Ulquiorra's voice was as uncompassionate as ever.

"Of course no one urinated on them!" Rukia was even greener now, "Let's just put in the movie already." She places the DVD into the DVD player and the screen immediately lit up.

"Ahhh!" Rukia screamed when her body stood up on his own accord and a sword completely white with a green and black handle appeared in her hand. Rukia's arm immediately moved toward the T.V. pointing the sword in the same direction. Rukia was confused at first but then recognized the sword as Ulquiorra. "What are you doing Ulquiorra!"

"The strange box is alive! It is my job to protect you."


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH….. ONLY THE STORY IS MINE….. NOTHING ELSE….. ENJOY…

Rukia sat up in bed and sighed. It had been three days since the T.V. Incident. Sadly she was unable to save her beloved T.V. From Ulquiorra's wrath. He just wouldn't hear her out. He kept claiming that the T.V. Was evil and planned to hurt her...or something like that... his words began to blend together after he destroyed the T.V. She was too busy crying over the loss of her moving picture box to really care about his ramblings.

"My words are not ramblings women. I simply do what I know is right, and at the time I knew that the strange box of evil was out to assassinate you." Ulquiorra's emotionless voice echoed through out the room.

"The T.V. Was not going to hurt me! I told you that is was simple something for entertainment! It does not have the ability to hurt anyone!" Rukia then sat down next to the now shattered T.V. And began to pick at the pieces. "I cant even take this into a repair shop its so damaged... (* Sigh *) You know I only get to watch T.V. When I'm in the human world, Soul Society does not have things like this... But now thanks to a certain arrancar I cant even do that here."

"I protected you women you should be grateful..." He was interrupted by a growling noise.

"Hmmm... looks like its breakfast time!" Rukia stood up from the spot she was sitting and dropped the pieces of T.V. She had been holding. "What shall make... Hey Ulquiorra what have we tried so far?" Rukia stepped into the kitchen and began to look around.

"Do not bother me about such small things women... But since your puny brain can not comprehend such large facts I will break it down for you." Ulquiorra's voice echoed in Rukia's mind.

"Oh, why thank you oh great and mighty one, what would I have ever done without you!" Rukia's voice was dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes. "How about chocolate chip waffles?"

"What are those things in which you speak of?" Ulquiorra's voice held a hint of curiousness that one could barely pick out. The only reason Rukia could was because she had been literally stuck with him for about a week nonstop.

"You will just have to wait and see!" Rukia gave a small smile as she began to take out the ingredients to make the waffles. She also took out a huge bowl that was at least as big as her torso, she could barily pick it up! Ulquiorra wanted to ask but also had a feeling that he didn't want to know….After around 30 minutes she had a nice batter going, well actually she had made 3 other types of batter but they were inedible to say the least... Or at least that's what Ulquiorra said once the 1st batch of batter began to breath...

"What is that? Why are you adding animal droppings to a dish that we are to consume?" Rukia jumped when she heard Ulquiorra's voice, she had gotten so into her cooking that she had forgotten everything else. "This one is not going to crawl out of the bowl and try to eat your neighbors again will it? I do not wish to have to save those useless people again."

"Don't say that! Its chocolate! A delicious and wonderful thing that was brought to us by GOD and his holy grace! Of course you won't understand until you taste it. However since this will be your first time trying it we will wait until the waffles are done before you taste any. That way it will be a meal instead of just a taste. The last batch was an accident! How was I supposed to know that it would try to eat Mr. Gray?" Rukia Mumbled the last part of her sentence, she had to save Mr. Gray who lived down the hall from the man eating waffle batter. He was scared to say the least…. Last time she checked he was still standing frozen in the hallway….. On top of that she was a little disturbed by the mental picture that Ulquiorra just drew and felt herself turning slightly green. "Your gonna make me lose my appitite…."

"Well I certainily have. Your trying to poision yourself and in the process me as well." Rukia face plamed and groned when Ulquiorra said this.

"I'm not going to poison you, me, us! The last couple tries were just mix ups…. It's not my fault that I have never made waffles before…" Rukia was blushing and looking down at the batter that she was now pouring into the waffle maker.

All of a sudden Rukia's cell phone rang making her jump and drop the now empty bowl she was holding.

"Ummm…. Women…." Ulquiorra's began to say but was cut off by Rukia.

"Shhhh! I'm going to be on the phone!" Rukia quickly flipped open her cell phone ignoring Ulquiorra's attempts at speaking. "Hello?"

"Rukia! Thank God! I was so worried! Why haven't you been coming to school or answering your phone midget!?" The unmistakable voice of Ichigo could be heard on the other line.

Rukia's body locked up and her eyes began to water. Why would he call her? Hadn't she made it clear that she didn't want to see him again? Did he like hurting her? "What do you want?" Her voice sounded dead even to her own ears.

"I told you I was worried! When I woke up I was in a crater in the ground with Orihime on top of me. I thought that someone had attacked us and that they had gotten you!" Ichigo's voice invaded Rukia's ears like nails on a chalk board.

"What makes you think that the enemy got me huh?" Despite wanting to hang up Rukia couldn't help but ask.

"Well cause you know…. I mean your not week or anything…. But lets face it, your not all that strong either….. I mean I have had to save you a whole bunch of times….." Ichigo was adding fuel to the fire and he didn't even realize it.

Rukia grit her teeth, how dare he! How dare he insult her shinigami abilities! "How dare you…. You insolent, thoughtless, disgusting, nasty….. You know what? I don't even have a word that could go on the end of that sentence that could possibly describe how horrid you are."

"Rukia please….." Ichigo's sentence was cut short.

"Don't! Don't even try. I never want to speak or see you again. Never call this number again. In fact…." Rukia was inturpeted by Ulquiorra's voice.

"Women! Don't waste your time on trash like him! He is not worth it! On top of that you have bigger matters on our hands!" Ulquiorra's voice was not panicked but rather demanding.

"Wait, Rukia whose that!?" Ichigo's voice was now yelling on the other line of the phone.

"What do you mean?" Rukia ignored Ichigo not bothering to hang up the phone and started to answer Ulquiorra instead.

"Look at the weird batter thing that you were making." Ulquiorra's voice sounded board but at the same time maybe a little amused?

Rukia however did not have time to think about the new found tone in Ulquiorra's voice cause when she looked at the waffle maker there was no room for any other thought. "What happened!?" Rukia was looking at a brown and tan colored blob. It was huge and was probably a bit taller than her. But that was no the worst part…. No the worst part was the fact that the thing was moving… Oh yah it was moving and breathing…. However this had also happened with the first batter so Rukia was not really to worried. However what truly freaked her out and made her scream was when the thing turned and looked at her. Yah… It had a face….. "Oh LORD in heaven save us all!" Rukia was horrified and scared out of her wits. "Ulquiorra do something!" Rukia was able to at least get that much through her screams of panic and horror.

"Rukia! Rukia! Whats wrong!? Whats going on over there!?" Ichigo was still being ignored but could hear everything that was going on at Rukia's house.

"What would you have me do women?" Ulquiorra was always able to keep his cool but even he had to admit that this thing with a face was alarming. He hadn't seen a lot of human food yet, but he was sure that none of it ever developed any faces…. On top of that the way Rukia was acting told him that this in fact was not a normal occurance.

"Rukia is that a guy? Do you have a Guy over there!?" Ichigo was angry now.

"Why didn't you warn me!? You should have killed it!" Rukia was now holding one of her kitchen chairs in front of her like a lion tamer, she was slowly backing up to her soul pills that were placed on top of the island counter behind her. If she could just get to them then she could go into her Shinigami form and defend herself…. (Oh yah and she was still ignoring Ichigo…..)

"Rukia!? Kill what? What is this about killing!?" Ichigo's cries went unheard…..

"Oh of course I'll just move my body over there and go kill the thing no problem women…. Oh wait hang on I almost forgot. I don't have a body. How did you expect me to kill it without a body? On top of that I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen to me." Ulquiorra was arguing with Rukia until she let out an unholy scream and honestly he couldn't blame her.

"RUKIA! Whats wrong!? Are you being attacked!?" Ichigo's voice was drowned out by the screams.

The reason being that the thing smiled at them…. No this was not a friendly hey how you doing smile, this was a I'm hungry and you look tasty smile. But the best part was that it had teeth…. Yes you heard right teeth. They where huge! One tooth was around the length of Rukia's arm! They completely filled the things mouth making it look like a deranged smile face.

Now, Rukia was used to hollows trying to eat her all the time. But never in her life had she ever heard of a waffle smiling at any one before…. It was something that should never happen… ever…..By the laws of nature there was only one word to describe it…..WRONG….. Oh so very wrong….. "What should I do!?" Rukia was having trouble locating her soul pills since she didn't trust the thing long enough for her to turn around and find her pills, and was now beginning to panic.

"Do? Rukia is someone making you do something!?" Ichigo was forgotten about at this point….

The thing began to ooze across the floor towards her. Rukia in a fit of panic and fear let out another loud scream and lifted the chair she was holding above her head and brought it down with a huge cracking noise. The chair split clean in half and the waffle blob fell to the ground with a thud. Rukia after standing still for about 10 minutes poked the thing with her foot, it gave a loud shudder but didn't wake up. "What do we do with it now?" Rukia asked Ulquiorra.

"Burn it." Was his simple reply.

"BURN! BURN WHAT!? Rukia who is that male voice!? What are you talking about burning!? Whats going on over there!? Ok that's it! I'm coming over!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs finally getting Rukia's attention. However he hung up before she could say anything.

"That idiot doesn't even know where I live…. In fact I forgot he was even on the phone…However it would be a problem if he followed my spirit pressure here and found my apartment…. The last thing I need is him hanging around here annoying me."

"Women go out for a while and keep your spirit pressure down. He shouldn't be able to find you if you do that." Ulquiorra's voice was back to monotone again. Not that it ever strayed very far into any emotions…. He usually kept his dead tone even when he was showing emotion.

"Yah but where to go…"She then remembered the waffle creature on her floor when it gave a shudder. "Hey you know what? I think I have an idea…. I know exactly where we can go." Rukia's face cracked into what could be called an evil grin.

Some where a certain shop owner with a green striped hat felt a killing intent….. "Who? What? Where?" He began to look around but found nothing there. Shaking it off he proceeded to drink his tea. Not knowing of the evil plans that involved him….

Yah short I know, But give me a break college is a brute!


End file.
